


Yahweh Book One

by MrLifeEntity



Category: Chinese Mythology, Christian Bible, Original Work
Genre: Gods, Original Character(s), Politics, Pre-Creation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLifeEntity/pseuds/MrLifeEntity
Summary: The Journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step this is mine





	Yahweh Book One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story involves religious and mythological beings and some changes have been made for the story to work. These changes are not meant to be offensive towards any particular cultural or religious group there are simply done for the sake of the story

"I am curious as to why she has wondered this far away," thinks Yahweh as he walks through an endless black void of nothingness after some time he sees the woman he is looking for up ahead staring off into the darkness finally reaching her he asks with concern in his voice

“Creatress is everything alright you disappeared early this morning and have not been seen since ” not moving her head to look at her friend she responds in a soft voice 

“Do you think he is aware of what we are planning to do” pointing at a Distant white speck in the sea of darkness that is in front of them

Turning his head in the same direction Yahweh also now stares at one of the only sources of light in the endless black void “Perhaps are you worried that he will try to stop us” he says as soon as the thought crosses his mind. 

Shaking her head “No I do not think he would. It would be a great departure from his actions so far.” 

Curiosity getting the best of him Yahweh asks a question that he has pondered “have you ever seen him, Creatress.”

“once a long time ago but it was only for a second before he disappeared once again” she pauses for second before she makes her next statement “For a being of such power he seems very shy”

“ It could that be he is trying to protect us from something we can not understand and that is why he keeps his distance” Yahweh responds offering up a theory that has been popular among those he had discussed this with 

“Well we should head back to the others before they become concerned” turning around both begin to walk back the way Yahweh came when he notices the creatress turn her head back for a quick second before continuing to walk 

For a few moments`s they continue walking through the darkness in complete silence before the creatress once again speaks up “How are the others today Yahweh” 

“They are fine my lady” 

Sighing she responds “That's good I am sorry that my actions caused you to worry” 

“It is quite alright with everything that has been going on taking time to ponder is expected “ responds Yahweh 

sighing the creatress states “I doubt the rest of the gods will share that opinion but it can't be helped”

Pausing Yahweh turns and looks at his friend “Why do you say that”

Responding in the same quiet voice she says “There are some of you that are not as forgiving the rest “

Before Yahweh could press her on what she means he notices a man running towards them with great speed "From this distance I can not tell who that is and given where we are letting them get to her is not a viable option" stepping in front of the creatress in order to protect her “Wait that’s tian but what is he doing all the way out here”

Slowing down as he spots his friends Tian ask`s “Yahweh did you find her” 

“Yes I did” Yahweh responds stepping away and revealing the creatress behind him 

Bowing slightly he addresses her “Creatress my apologies I did not mean to disturb you but something of interest has happened “

Walking past Yahweh to speak more directly to tian she responds “It is fine Tian would you like to speak now or later “

Looking a Yahweh for a quick second before looking back at the creatress “Now would be preferable”

Turning back to face Yahweh “thank you for the conversation my friend we will talk more later” 

Watching as the creatress and tian walk away Yahweh “I hope whatever is bothering Tian will be alleviated by the creatress"

Suddenly a voice speaks from behind him “Welcome back brother”

Turning he sees his youngest brother “Allah it is good to see you ” 

“Will You Walk with me for a moment,” Allah asks as he begins to walk the way Yahweh was originally going 

“Of course" responds Yahweh as he speeds up to match the pace of his brother 

“Was the creatress well” questions Allah 

“Yes she was just taking a moment for herself” Yahweh responds 

“Was she observing one of the others?” questions Allah 

“Yes” looking at his brother he follows up with “You do not seem surprised”

“I am not She has been doing that for weeks” responds Allah 

“It makes sense for her to do it with all that has been happening does it not ” questions Yahweh 

“Yes I suppose so which one was it today” 

“The entity” states Yahweh as he can see a change in his brothers face at the mention of that name 

“Interesting though who am I judge who she chooses”

"Judge, I wonder if Allah is aware of what’s been happing with the creatress," Thinks Yahweh “Tell me, brother do you know” before Yahweh can finish his question a massive surge of energy interrupts him 

Suddenly A voice shouts out from behind and Yahweh turns to See Brahaman running at Him “Yahweh”!

"Did you bring the creatress back" 

"Yes" answers yahweh 

“Where is she” demands Brahman 

"Currently, she is with Tian" 

“I do not wish to interrupt them but there is something urgent that requires both of there presence” 

“Of course, I will bring you to them” All Three take of heading in the direction that Tian and The creatress went “It must be something of significance to have him in such a state” 

Moving as fast as the can in the direction that the creatress and Tian went when suddenly a second wave hits them At that Moment Yahweh looks up into the blackness around them and sees the twinkling of the few spots light in the empty void "Were not the only ones who are feeling this" 

“It feels different from the others" Allah as they see The creatress and tian up head running towards them 

“Yes I know that is what has me concerned, “ says brahman as both groups stop in front of each other

“Yahweh brahman” greets The Creatress 

“Creatress tian you need to come with me” States brahman 

“Of course” Respond Tian as both parties begin to move to fallow Brahman

Turning to speak to Yahweh “You to Yahweh “

**Author's Note:**

> Any and All question`s or Constructive criticisms are welcome


End file.
